As part of the implementation of a five-year strategic plan, Northern Westchester Hospital Center (NWHC) will be upgrading and enhancing its information systems. A key component of this plan will be optimizing remote access and Internet connectivity to the Hospital. An upgrade of the Library's computer systems and expanded Internet capability is consistent with the Hospital's strategic objectives for enhanced information systems to improve clinical quality, for superior customer service, and for professional staff development. A complete renovation of the Health Sciences Library facility in 2002 will include expanding Internet connectivity six-fold, providing for Internet requests for and delivery of literature searches, enhancing access to on-line medical information, and developing the Library's portion of the Hospital's Web site.